Technical Field
The present disclosure related to an on-vehicle camera apparatus, which captures an image in front of the vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, on-vehicle camera apparatuses are known. On-vehicle camera apparatuses are used to recognize lane boundary lines based on captured images of in front of the vehicle. According to this type of camera apparatus, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4143521 discloses an on-vehicle camera having an optical filter that attenuates incident light entering an imager by cutting wavelengths in a predetermined wavelength range, so as to readily recognize a yellow lane line or a blue lane line on a concrete road.
However, generally, conventional on-vehicle camera apparatuses use a lens made of glass. Hence, it is difficult to accomplish further weight reduction or a cost reduction for the camera apparatuses.
Moreover, according to conventional camera apparatuses, since the transmittance of the lens is not prevented from degrading due to yellowing of the lens, light-receiving intensity of each pixel is changed in an imager before/after occurrence of the yellowing. As a result, a problem arises that an accuracy of image recognition may be decreased.